


я знаю все (наверняка)

by hyuna_house



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: A slice of life, M/M, a slice of love, and then bill wrote forbidden love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house
Relationships: Bill Kaulitz/Tom Kaulitz
Kudos: 4





	я знаю все (наверняка)

\- Том, ну же, я не хочу играть в это опять. Поцелуй меня. Или дай мне себя поцеловать, как ты хочешь?

\- Если ты поцелуешь меня..  
\- То ты что? Опять сейчас скажешь, что ударишь меня? Звучит очень нелепо. Я прекрасно знаю, чего ты хочешь и не понимаю, какой смысл упираться.

Том смотрит на него исподлобья и не двигается, опираясь руками о столешницу у себя за спиной.

\- И даже не думай опять завести этот разговор про то, что так нельзя. Ты сам знаешь все, что я тебе отвечу.  
\- Ты оставляешь меня без единого шанса сделать что-то не по-твоему, ты в курсе? Даже если гипотетически представить, что я не был бы против, я делал бы вид, что против, просто чтобы не соглашаться с тобой. - Том ухмыляется, но взгляд у него все такой же настороженный и прицельно следящий за братом.  
\- Сейчас следовало пошутить про то, что нам как будто бы снова по 15 лет, и мы не можем перестать спорить обо всем просто из духа противоречия, вот только я прекрасно помню, как в эти же самые 15 ты разрешал мне не только целоваться с тобой. - Билл возвращает ухмылку, приподнимая бровь, и Том, наконец, отводит взгляд.

Он едва не ответил "я и сейчас позволяю", но это значило бы победу Билла, а этого не хотелось, даже учитывая то, что спорил он не только с целью победить.  
Он _слабый_ , он не может побороть даже самого себя.

\- Все что я могу сказать - ты вывернешь так, что я буду звучать сумасшедшим, а не ты.  
\- Это цель моей пиар-компании. Я вообще всем собираюсь рассказать, что это ты тут самый неадекватный не можешь без меня дольше пары часов. - Билл все так и не убирает это самодовольное выражение с лица, ожидая реакции, которая наконец повернет их спокойный разговор в более оживлённое русло.

И, конечно же, он ее дожидается.

Том сжимает кулаки и напрягает челюсть, пытаясь справиться с раздражением (даже, наверное, понимая, что злится на себя).  
\- Мне без разницы, что ты там собираешься говорить, они все равно тебя не поймут.  
\- Но ты поймешь.

Билл отставляет свою чашку и подходит ближе. Очень хочется коснуться Тома прямо сейчас, но он знает, что так нельзя. Он не будет пользоваться тем, как сильно Том его любит, чтобы вторгаться в его пространство без спроса.  
Он присаживается на столешницу рядом с ним и смотрит туда же, куда и Том смотрит уже с минуту после его последней фразы.

На свои голые ступни на деревянном полу.

\- Том.  
\- Мм.  
\- Том.  
\- Мм?  
Билл улыбается в сторону и продолжает.  
\- Том?  
\- Ммм?  
\- Том!

Том поднимает глаза и смотрит на Билла. В его взгляде искрится эхо веселья.

\- Что, Билл? - переспрашивает он со скачущими интонациями.  
Билл ёрзает на своем месте, показательно устраиваясь поудобнее и с самой глупой улыбкой во все лицо, на которую способен, отвечает, все так же смотря на Тома и, он уверен, отзеркаливая эти искры своими глазами:  
\- Поцелуй меня. Или я поцелую тебя.  
Том придвигается ближе так быстро, что Билл ещё не успевает договорить до конца, когда Том кладет свою ладонь ему на щеку и воздух в этом несущественном расстоянии между ними становится общим окончательно.  
\- Поцелуй меня.  
Голос Тома такой серьезный и тихий, что Билл и не думает ждать. Он целует его, улыбаясь в поцелуй тому, как Том едва не стонет, выдыхая, когда они наконец, действительно _чувствуют_ друг друга, а не просто едва касаются губами.  
  
Том никогда не хвалился своей выдержкой, в этом-то всегда и была проблема. Но он хвалит себя за удивлённо распахнутые глаза Билла, когда резко притягивает его к себе за бедра, теперь стоя между его раздвинутых ног.  
\- Я скучал, - выдыхает Билл ему в шею, в следующую секунду вытягивая из Тома тихий стон, когда прикасается языком под углом челюсти, а потом за ухом.  
Том думает о том, что Билл говорит "скучаю" про 24 часа, что они были порознь, и забирается ему руками под его и без того сбитую и растянутую футболку, Билл стонет ему в шею и Том закусывает губу, чтобы не продолжить звук, когда тот ведёт с нажимом пальцами по его затылку.  
Билл обхватывает его ногами, прижимаясь ближе и Том нетерпеливо пытается потереться об него.  
Тот откидывает голову назад, держась за плечи Тома, и очень хочет, чтобы на них уже не было одежды.

\- Пойдем в комнату? - немного неуверенно, но Билл никогда и не ждёт от него напускного бахвальства, которого хоть отбавляй у половины желающих подкатить к нему.  
\- Только ты можешь сопротивляясь утреннему поцелую в итоге утащить меня в кровать ещё до завтрака, да? Может быть, я слишком много тебе позволяю.  
Том смеётся, прижимаясь своей щекой к его, и тихо отвечает, теплым дыханием запуская мурашки по всему телу Билла:  
\- Именно так. Пойдем.  
И, держа его за талию, стаскивает со стола.  
В эту секунду они становятся одного роста, и они снова слишком-слишком близко, и Билл снова целует его, а Том снова прижимает его к столешнице, упираясь руками по обе стороны от его бедер.  
\- Я же предложил пойти в комнату. - низко и практически в губы.  
\- А я и не спорил, я просто поцеловал тебя.  
Том кусает его за нижнюю губу, а потом втягивает в ещё один поцелуй, и они оба тяжело дышат под его конец.  
\- Пойдем. - упираясь лбом в его лоб.  
\- Пойдем. - снова целуя Тома.


End file.
